Your Hand
by Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa
Summary: Your hand will always be my favorite hand to hold


**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime

 **Summary:** Her hand will always be my favorite hand to hold.

 **A/N:** The plot was based from an old story of mine. I can't help but create an CCS version since it's just so fitting.

This story was written a couple of years ago. I dedicated this to a couple who showed me how wonderful love is. Even though the other one is no longer with us, I know he loved her with all of his heart.

To someone who served as my father. May he rest in peace.

To his family that have been my family as well.

And to his other half left behind.

.

.

 **Hands**

.

 **By:** Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa

.

.

.

There was one point in time when I met people who told me mushy stuff about love.

Like when one told me that we would know that that person was the one meant for you when you see them for the first time. Or, perhaps, by merely holding her hand would be enough to make you feel that you and that person belonged with each other.

At first, I refused to believe this so-called 'signs.' After all, I was a man who usually lets his logical side dominate. Of course, there's also my centuries worth of knowledge from my previous life as Clow Reed.

But then, as I held my wife's hand against mine, I realized that they were right from the beginning.

"We have such a fine weather today. Right Eriol?"

I turned my head and stared at Kaho and nodded. At the same time, I gave her my signature Cheshire cat smile.

"Indeed."

The ravishing redhead woman smiled softly at me. By the way that she looked, I knew she was contented and happy. I knew that asking her about her happiness was very much uncalled for. Still, I did it nonetheless.

"Are you happy?" I asked her.

She gave me a questioning look before saying "Happy about what?"

"About everything, I mean." I told her.

It seemed that I do not have to elaborate myself much to her for she seemed to have understood.

"Of course!" was her automatic reply. "Who won't be? Seriously, I've got someone who loves me with all of his heart. What more can I ask for?"

"I see." I said as I clasped her hand tighter, but not too tight to inflict harm on her.

As I observed the scenery around me, I felt so relieved and contented with the situation that I'm currently in. One evident sign was the smile that have unconsciously tugged on my lips.

"So Eriol," it was now Kaho's turn to break the silence between us. "Since you have asked me that question earlier, I would like to know about how you feel as well. What do you think about your life right now?"

Upon hearing her query, I pondered about her question for a little while. It's not that I don't know the answer to her question. Perhaps, I simply wanted to choose the right words to say before commenting anything.

"Wonderful." was my initial reply. "And it's getting better and better every day." I added.

Kaho smiled brightly.

I could tell that she felt satisfied from what she heard from me. She didn't bother asking me anything after that.

Silence engulfed us once again after our short talk. Everything remained as it is until such time that I felt her shift her position slightly.

"She seems to be having a good dream." Kaho said.

"Yes."

We continued to watch Tomoyo sleep soundly. After a short while, she finally stirred from her slumber.

She slowly fluttered her amethyst orbs open. As she became conscious of her surroundings, the first thing that she did was to smile at me. It was the same smile that captivated me and gave me the strength to pull through the hard times.

"Hi Eriol-kun." she greeted me while bringing our entwined hands closer to her cheek.

"About time to wake up sleepy head." I told her.

She then began to inch away from me and sat down beside me (she was nuzzling against my chest while she slept). And as I had a better view of her, I was able to appreciate her beauty even more.

She's definitely beautiful.

And to be honest, I loved everything about her. Every bit of her being is my well-kept treasure.

"Hello, Kaho-sensei." she greeted our companion.

"Hello to you too, Daidouji-san." came the other lady's reply.

Kaho smiled at her before resuming to look around her surroundings.

"I wonder what's taking my husband long to get back here."Kaho suddenly blurted, her arms akimbo.

The Hiiragizawa couple couldn't help but laugh at her uncharacteristic behavior. Realizing her sudden outburst, Kaho blushed too much consumed with embarrassment. To end her misery, Tomoyo decided to distract her.

"I think I could see Touya-kun walking with Sakura-chan." She pointed at her cousins who were making their way up to the hill.

"They brought a lot." Kaho commented as they watched them. "I might as well go and help them." She got up and dusted of her skirt.

"No need for that Kaho," I tried to stop her "I'll do it."

Their former professor shook her head. "No thank you. I can manage. Just stay with your wife." She gave one last smile before approaching her husband and sister-in-law

It was not long until it was only Tomoyo and I that are left sitting under the shade of the tree.

"Hmm..." Tomoyo muttered as she turned her attention to me. "Did you behave well while I was sleeping?" she asked me.

"Of course." was my curt reply.

"Good." she beamed.

When I saw the pleased expression of my wife, I couldn't help but flash that smile that I personally reserved for her. Only for her. Also, I took her dainty little hands and held it with mine.

"Thank you Tomoyo….. For everything." I told her.

"You're always welcome Eriol-kun. Though I'm wondering what are you thanking me for."

I just laughed and smiled. She didn't ask further. I believe she already understood.

Oh, how blessed I was! I knew that she was the one that I needed. The one that would make me whole. The one who would be my everything.

She would be the person whom I would see every day that I wake up. And it would be her hands that I would hold for the rest of my life.

.

.

 _-Her hand will always be my favorite hand to hold...-_

 **End**

Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa

 **Former pen name:**

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano.


End file.
